


Beans

by readwriteonly



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteonly/pseuds/readwriteonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and then he said 'are you fucking insane? I was eating those beans!'"</p><p>Both girls started laughing uncontrollably. Chloe was struggling to breathe she was laughing so hard. She and Max had come down to the beach at dusk and made a little campfire out of driftwood. They sat next to each other on a log, taking turns sipping from a cheap bottle of vodka and telling stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beans

"...and then he said 'are you fucking insane? I was eating those beans!'"

Both girls started laughing uncontrollably. Chloe was struggling to breathe she was laughing so hard. She and Max had come down to the beach at dusk and made a little campfire out of driftwood. They sat next to each other on a log, taking turns sipping from a cheap bottle of vodka and telling stories.

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen his face!"

Max took a deep breath, looked at Chloe, then made her face into a caricature of utter horror, causing them both to burst into laughter again. Chloe put her hand out to steady herself and knocked over the vodka. Her desperate scramble to rescue it sent Max over the edge and she rolled off the log, her whole body shaking with laughter.

Chloe finally managed to pick up the bottle, which was now almost empty, and stared at it mournfully.

"Rewind, SuperMax?"

Max crawled back onto their log, trying to catch her breath. She brushed the sand off her hoodie, then turned back towards Chloe and held out her left hand before hiccupping. She tried again, frowning slightly, then shook her head.

"Sorry, can't drink and mess with the space-time condominium."

Chloe doubled over laughing again, as Max started desperately trying to find the right word.

"Con... com... space-time compendium?"

"Oh god, Max, you have got to stop hanging out with Warren."

"He's sweet!" Max protested, "and he's kind. I owe him bigtime, he took a hella beating for me."

That was true. Chloe's low opinion of the boy had gone up several notches when she saw the bruises he'd received, throwing himself at Nathan in Max's defense.

"Oh yeah? you and him gonna?" Chloe started making crude gestures and Max's face went red.

"Noo-o. I don't... he's not my type. Besides, he deserves someone who gets him, someone who's smart, who has it together."

Chloe looked at Max in surprise.

"You have it together Max! this last week I... I've never known anybody with so much confidence. Seriously, I'm in awe."

Max looked down at her hands, and all the levity drained out of her.

"Chloe," she whispered, "I'm so scared. I don't know what is going on, I don't even know who... what, I am anymore. One moment I'm worrying about homework and trying not to drown my plant, the next..."

"The space-time condominium?"

Max looked across at Chloe and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry SuperMax, I've got your back. No matter what. I... I'm scared too, all the freaky shit that's been going on, and Rachel, and Kate. But it'll be ok. This time, it'll be ok."

Max shivered.

"Max, you're cold, I'll grab a coat from the truck."

But as she moved to get up, Max shuffled over and leaned against her, yawning. After a moment Chloe put her arm around the girl's shoulders. She picked up a stick with her other hand, and poked the fire.

"So, what is SuperMax's type?"

Chloe froze as she felt Max's head rest on her shoulder.

"Double dog dare..." Max mumbled quietly.

Chloe was still trying to think of a response to that when Max's soft snoring started. Chloe sat, very still, looking into the fire. 

Maybe if she stayed just like this, and didn't move, maybe it could be like this forever.


End file.
